User blog:WarriorAngel/Long time no post
I have decided to split my updates into two parts, in game stuff and out of game stuff. I wont bore you all with the details of my life but I will keep you updated on things going on in my real life that pertain to my gaming. Out of Game News: It has been a few days since my last post because I usually post right before I go to bed and I have been really exhausted lately by the end of the day. I must be sick or something. Also, school has been keeping me from playing much the past couple days so I haven't had much to report. Also a good chunk of my gaming time has been going into a new game called "Scrap Metal" the most recent part of the Xbox Block Party. It is a great game from the makers of N+, if you have an Xbox and like non-simulation racing I highly recommend it. In Game News: I was part of my first 4 player Crawmerax farming party today and I found it quite satisfying. Not because I particularly liked the people I was playing with but because I found the best revolver I have ever seen (at least without modding). 458x7 Damage 1.3 Fire Rate high acc and 3.8X zoom. The only downside is it only has a 2 shot clip but with the right gunslinger mod to increase fire rate made it a very valuable weapon. I have gottn a few good weapons since my last post, I got a decent Hellfire which I used to increase my SMG proficiency to 50 and an orange Mega Cannon (which I hear is pretty rare). The interesting thing about the Mega Cannon drop was I got it from a Lance Infantry while I was just roaming around looking for places to farm. Once again tonight I was farming Crawmerax with my dad to train proficiencies and hunt for those ever-elusive pearlescents and lo and behold we found one. This is my third pearlescent and my second shield, so I was wondering are the shields more common than the guns? Anyways, we got an Omega and my dad is now using it. Unfortunately, my first pearlescent gun that a friend gave me I found out was modded. So now I am trying to figure out which of my snipers is best, I like several of them for different situations. I have a Cobra, an Orion, and a Skullmasher that I am debating between. I use the Orion against Crawmy but I've heard that the skullmasher might be better, does anyone know which is more effective? Other than finding rare items I did have one other achievement tonight, I raised my Combat Rifle proficiency to 50 which only leaves one more, Eridian... I really hate alien guns, they never seem to do enough damage and I'm always waiting for them to recharge. Oh well, my qualms with one weapon type will not stop me form completely my goal of reaching 50 in all my proficiencies. Hopeflly I'll be able to do that tomorrow or the next day, we'll see. Question: Does anyone else use the gaming site Giantbomb.com? For Sale: I have way to many things for trade to list them here but if you want more info on any gun I list in any of my blog posts just let me know and we'll see if we can work out a trade. WarriorAngel 06:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Warriorangel400 Category:Blog posts